


Tobacco In My Sheets (I Know You Won’t Be Proud)

by Lord_Loki



Series: TIMS Song Fic AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drugs, Hurt, Lauren Aquilina, M/M, My poor angsty boi, Rebounds, Roman Angst, Sad, Sex Mentions, Smoking, Song fic, Tobacco in my sheets, Underage Drinking, depends on where they live, i don’t know how to tag, i guess, idek, let me know if i should add more, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Loki/pseuds/Lord_Loki
Summary: Based off of Tobacco In My Sheets by Lauren Aquilina.After a messy break up, Roman falls into a pit of bad habits and turns to his papa, Patton, for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Tobacco In My Sheets by Lauren Aquilina. Quality song.
> 
> TW: drug mentions. alcohol mentions. smoking/tobacco mentions. parent leaving mentions. low self esteem. angst in general. break up mentions. rebound mentions. using people as distractions. let me know if I should add more.

_‘There's tobacco in my sheets I know you won't be proud’_

“I can’t help but feel like I’m letting everyone down. Especially you. I’m sorry.”

_‘You always taught me not to be the kind of woman that I seem to be becoming now’_

“You always taught us to do the right thing. To be safe. And not to waste our lives away. But that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

_‘There's an empty bag of somethin' On the table by my bed Yeah, I know you wouldn't like it but It's the only thing that gets him out of my head’_

“It’s gotten to the point where I don’t even know what I’m taking anymore. But, but my habits aren’t for pleasure. I just need to get him out of my head. I need to get Virge out of my head.”

_‘Oh mama, I hope you understand 'Cause when daddy broke your heart, I held your hand’_

“Oh, Patton, I hope you understand. Cause when Dee broke your heart I held your hand. I helped you through it.”

_‘I'm not a smoker or a drinker Just a crazy overthinker And I need a little medicine I hope your broken heart, it understands’_

“I’m not a smoker, not a drinker either. I just can’t help but think of him. And I need to make the pain go away. When your head hurts your take medicine. So I do the same for my heart. I hope your broken heart understands.”

_‘There's someone that I hardly know Knocking at my door He's a pretty good distraction But he's not even a fraction of the one before’_

“There’s a man I barely know knocking at my door. His name’s Remy. He’s a pretty good distraction but he’s not even a fraction of the one before him. Emile almost made me forget for a second.”

_‘And if I'm being honest I'm starting to scare myself No, I hate to disappoint you But if I can't tell you, I can't tell nobody else’_

“Since I’m being honest, I gotta say, I’m scared. Of myself. I’m scared that I might disappoint you. No, I already am. I hate that I am. I’m scared that your realize it and you won’t want me anymore. But if I can’t tell you this, I can’t tell no one else.”

_‘So mama, I hope you understand 'Cause I watched you hiding tears when daddy ran’_

“So, Papa, I hope you understand. Cause I saw you hiding your tears when daddy ran away. I was so amazed at how you never cried.”

_‘I'm not a smoker or a drinker Just a crazy overthinker And I need a little medicine’_

“I don’t want to be like this. I could stop but, it helps. Being human is a condition that requires a little anesthesia.”

_‘I hope your broken heart, it understands’_

“I hope you understand.”

_‘I swear, I'm sorry if I'm letting you down, oh-oh But did you ever feel how I'm feeling now? Oh-oh And can you tell me how you found a way out? Can you be my heroine?’_

“I swear, I’m sorry that I’m letting you down. But, well, did you ever feel like this? How did you find your way out? I need you to tell me so I can get out too. Can you be my hero? So I don’t need the heroine.”

_‘'Cause God, I tried everything else Oh mama, I just don't understand How you still raised up my brother to a man’_

“Because, God, I tried everything but ask for help. Oh, Papa, I just don’t get it. How you still raised Logan up into a man. How you still raised him to be a good person. And, well, not a disappointment. Like me.”

_‘Were you a smoker or a drinker? Or a crazy overthinker? Did you need a little medicine? I hope your broken heart, it understands’_

“Were you a smoker? Or a drinker? Or just a crazy overthinker? Did you need to numb the pain too? Like me? I just hope you understand. And that I didn’t let you down. I’m sorry Papa.”

“Oh, Ro,” Patton whispered.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

Heyo.

So basically this was gonna be a one-shot but i kinda like it so I'm making an AU/series. Idk if it will go chronologically it might just be a ton of one shots I'm not sure yet. But yeah. I'm not sure if their all gonna be based off of Lauren Aquilina's songs but they will all be based off of a song. It will be called the TIMS AU cause Tobacco in my Sheets is what started it and i like that the abbreviation is TIMS. SO. Yeah. Would y'all read it?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So I haven’t given up on As We Live. I’m currently working on the next chapter and I’m almost finished. But I was listening to this song and I thought it had potential so I wrote it. I was also in a car for 9 hours so I needed something to do. I hope you liked it. Lauren Aquilina is very very good. I highly recommend listening to her. This song especially. I might make an AU surrounding this version of the characters. I also might make a Lauren Aquilina angst song doc collection thing. Anyway yeah. I hoped you liked it. Oh also did y’all catch my subtle Bohemian Rhapsody reference?


End file.
